Talk:Season 5/@comment-45030650-20200218012700
I made up a full house episode (We see Dj, Stephane, kimmy and Gia in Dj’s room) Dj:hey step could you get my cup that I left in your room? Stephane:yeah sure (She left the room) (Michelle crying on her bed) Stephane:oh hey Michelle what’s wrong? (Michelle didn’t say anything) Stephane:um hello earth to Michelle what’s going on inside your head? Michelle:go away and take this Stephane:ok? (Runs to Dj’s room) Stephane:deej we got a sister problem Dj:ok what is it? Stephane:Michelle is crying to death on her bed Dj:w-what? Why? Stephane:I don’t know she won’t say anything Kimmy:so you two gonna bugged her till she spit it out again? Stephane:we wish Dj:the last time we did that we may of kinda accidentally broke her angle which was three months ago Gia:(scoffs and sarcastically) feel your pain Dj:ok who invented her? Kimmy:wait unless she felling left out again Stephane:yeah that actually would make sense except she never cried when she’s feels left out Dj:and also she only feel left out whenever we are doing something together cool and she thinks it’s cool too Kimmy:oh well I did have a point though Gia:yeah I was about to say are we really letting a nine year old hang out with us? Dj:Gia don’t be rude Stephane:common let’s go figure out what’s going on Gia:can’t we just assumed that she got in trouble Dj:yeah wouldn’t we already know that? Gia:yeah good point (The girls leave the room) Jesse:Michelle you gotta eat something Joey:yeah you wouldn’t want to slow down in the race Michelle:can I quit the race? Jesse:um why do you want to quit? Michelle:uh no reason Joey:this isn’t the fact that we’re making your eat is it? Michelle:if I was Nicky and Alex yeah Nicky:(yawns) I’m tired Alex:I told you you shouldn’t be up late last night Michelle:Jesse Nicky stood up all night Nicky:MICHELLE Michelle:sorry but sometimes secret has to be blown off Nicky:oh I’m gonna tell them your secret from yesterday Michelle:theirs a monster behind you Nicky:what? Where? (Runs off screaming) Alex:seriously? Michelle:yeah that was for no reason Teddy:hey Michelle Derek:what’s up Lisa:wanna hang out with us Denise:like friends do Michelle:yeah if you guys were the last person on earth also we are not even friends anymore Derek:but Michelle we’re sorry what we did yesterday Michelle:oh tell Arron that also I quit the team Teddy, Derek, Denise, and Lisa:WHAT!? Derek:you can’t just quit Lisa:yeah we need you Teddy:you’re the leader Michelle:oh ok as your ex leader I would tell you to go away and never come back teddy goodluck being the leader Teddy:what? Michelle:goodbye and see ya (shuts the door on their face) Becky:what was that about? Michelle:not to be rude or anything but how long have you been standing there? Becky:long enough I heard the whole thing sounds like you had a fight with them Michelle:more like tricking me Becky:trick you? What did they do? Michelle:promise not to tell anyone? Becky:yeah sure your secret is safe with me unless you did something wrong I would have to tell Danny Michelle:Arron is such a boy first he ticked me into thinking their was candy in the gym but before I got in I saw a net and a rope I so I suck in and put some ice in his shirt and pants and his underwear somehow he didn’t even noticed or anybody did until he started freaking out Becky:huh? so they were trying to trap you for what? Michelle:for nothing Jesse:so that why you quit the race Michelle:seriously where do you guys come from? Joey:well you see when a mommy and a daddy wants a baby they Jesse:no not that one Danny:so why do you slam the door on them? Michelle:I’m out (walks to the kitchen) Nicky and Alex:hey Michelle:get out Alex:ok Michelle:nine people in one house is good I hope no more have to move in Stephane:(finds a note) uh oh guys guys I found a note from Michelle? Danny:what do you mean a note from Michelle Stephane:she says that she is going to school? Dj:but it’s Saturday Stephane:oh no it’s worst she’s gonna fight someone Jesse:we need to stop her (he runs like he never runs before)(screams) Joey:huh? I never seen him run that fast since Pam was at the hospital Becky:well let’s go Michelle:Arron I need to talk to you Arron:hey Michelle ready to um fight Michelle:yeah Jesse:Michelle Tanner Michelle:oh hi uncle Jesse Jesse:(panting) why are you about to fight for not reason Arron:ah bet he ran so he can get himself destroyed Michelle:Arron go away Arron:why you a chicken Michelle:no you know what just forget it (the rest of the Tanner clan comes) this is all your fault if it wasn’t for your stupidity then none of this would’ve happened Arron:just admit it your family sucks Tanners:WHAT? Michelle:no Arron your attitude sucks Joey:ok I’m really confused when did this happen? Michelle:I’ll explain it Michelle:why would you think my family isn’t nice buster Arron:well like the time um your sisters tease you about your big head Michelle:you right they did but it was my feet also how did you know that? Arron:uh lucky gust Teddy:oh be quit Arron your the reason why Michelle isn’t our friend anymore Denise:your also the reason why she didn’t want to be in the race Derek:not to mention the trap you set up Lisa:in which you were gonna poison her Danny Joey Jesse Becky Dj Kimmy Stephane Michelle Nicky and Alex:WHAT! Arron:ok fine you got me except you’ll never stop me also Michelle your family don’t care about you Michelle:uh? mm (sarcastically) yeah yes your are right Danny:what? Dj and Stephane:Michelle no Michelle:ah it would explain why I don’t have a mom Jesse:it was a dunk driver who kill her! Michelle:it would explain why my sisters were teasing me Dj:we didn’t know what you were thinking Michelle:or when they weren’t gonna give me the tickets they took form me for the concert Stephane:we didn’t know you felt left out Michelle:or the time when Joey was my teacher for a day Joey:you talk in class Becky:also I don’t think she knew what the word peep meant Michelle:or when the twins broke my toy Nicky:we were little kids Alex:actually that was last year Nicky:you didn’t know what forgiveness means Alex:neither did you Michelle:but no matter how crazy things get I’ll always want to be with them Dj and Stephane:aw Michelle:except with my sisters sometimes Dj and Stephane:HEY! Arron:dang it you out smarted me again Michelle:and that why girls are better then boys Nicky:wait us too? Michelle:your in preschool you hadn’t done anything yet Alex:ok? Arron:you lying they beat you up all of the time Michelle:(sarcastically) yeah they do beat me up all of the time I probably wouldn’t eat Joey:you wouldn’t eat your breakfast Arron:ah that proves it they kill you mom Michelle:yeah they probably wouldn’t care about me if I ran away that one time Jesse:that is true Michelle:also I probably have a black eye mostly from my sisters Dj:I guess that would make sense Stephane:kinda have to agree Arron:what about you grandpa he died and they laugh when he did Michelle:ok one who laugh at something that upsetting someone? and two he is Jesse grandpa also he is my great grandpa I think Jesse:yeah he is your great grandpa from my side of the family Arron:man you are just making these stuff up so you don’t have to ambit anything Michelle:oh don’t worry I called the cop aka your parents Arron:what? Since when you did that Michelle:five minutes ago Arron’s mom:Arron you come here right this minute Arron:hey Michelle they twins actually think you are dumber then your face Michelle:(sarcastically) yeah your right Nicky:no we don’t Alex:don’t listen to him (Both runs and hugging Michelle because they though she was serious) Michelle:um boys I was being sarcastic man I gotta teach that Arron:so what are you gonna do about it (Michelle whistle) (Comet barks) (Arron runs away and screaming to his parents) Teddy:and don’t come back Derek:just because they say it on tv doesn’t mean they won’t come back (Danny Dj Stephane Becky Jesse and Joey Nicky and Alex hugs Michelle) Jesse:oh Michelle you had us frightened Danny:don’t ever do something like that again young lady Michelle:I won’t daddy Becky:common let’s go home Joey:Yeah i wonder if popeye the sailor man is on Dj:you didn’t really mean any of those things you said right? Michelle:no I was being sarcastic Stephane:yeah we kinda figured but we wanted to make sure Nicky:are you sure you were being sarcastic? Michelle:yeah I’m sure Alex:ok but just in case we’re holding your hands so you don’t go anywhere (Michelle chuckles) Michelle:come on let’s go home (Dj holds on to Nicky hand and Stephane hold on to Alex’s hand and the four walks off) Teddy:Michelle wait Michelle:what is it teddy Derek:are we friends again? Michelle:no we’re best friends again (Everyone leaves the school)